


Not Perfect, But Just As Good

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Moving In Together, NOT pre-kerberos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: There are definitely things that could be better about the apartment they're finally moving into, but the most important part is being there together.





	Not Perfect, But Just As Good

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the tag, NOT a pre-kerberos fic.  
> i imagine this as the beginning of some sort of AU where the Garrison is a well-known college that Shiro didn't think he would be able to get into.

     The apartment itself was a shithole.  Advertised as a one bedroom one bath, there wasn’t an actual “bedroom”, but a half wall dividing the living space, with a closet at one end of the room.  At least there was an actual bathroom, even if it was one of those closet-sized “space saving” bathrooms without an actual shower stall, with a drain in the middle of the floor and a sink over the toilet.  The kitchen was a tight galley, barely enough room for the oven to be opened fully without crashing into the cabinets across from it.  The appliances at least were fairly new, if nothing else (with only a few weird stains in the bottom of the fridge and the oven, thankfully).  A few tiny windows looked out onto the building next to it, and one of them may have been broken, judging by the heavy bit of wood and plastic covering it.  Unfurnished, with spiderweb cracks in the ceiling, and the faint, lingering scent of cigarette smoke, it had been priced competitively with a six month lease with no penalty for breaking the lease.  

      Shiro had nearly been vibrating out of his skin when he and Keith had picked up the keys together, the meager boxes of belongings they both took from where they’d come from barely having filled the back of Shiro’s old SUV.  (But then again, who needed possessions when they were bounced from one foster home to the next?  Who needed possessions, when your foster parents would shove a garbage bag at you a few hours before you were supposed to be leaving, and told you to put your stuff in there?  Who needed possessions when all you really needed was a few sets of clothes, your uniform, a laptop and chargers?)  Keith was still twitchy from the last home he had been in, only two months before his 18th birthday, and Shiro cut an imposing enough figure that no one questioned why the pair of them were moving into such a small apartment.

     “Are you sure this is a good idea Shiro?”  Keith murmured as he padded around the apartment, the tired, over-vacuumed carpeting scratching against the bottoms of his bare feet.  The question made Shiro pause, from moving their boxes into the area that they would throw a mattress for their bedroom.  Keith was hovering by the front door, frowning heavily as he messed with the three interior locks, pretending to not be hyperfocused on what Shiro’s answer would be.  And yeah, maybe they had been a little rash, picking the cheapest place Keith had found after a cursory Craigslist search, but...Keith had looked so relieved when Shiro had pulled up to the curb, scrambling his garbage bag of possessions into the back, as if he hadn’t expected Shiro to actually pick him up…

     “I don’t think I’ve been more sure of anything else,” Shiro said mildly as he joined Keith by the front door.  Keith snorted slightly and jumped about a foot in the air when Shiro’s arms wrapped around his waist gently.  Before Shiro could apologize and pull back, Keith laced his hands over Shiro’s and turned them around to face the crummy apartment.

      “Even more sure than applying to the Garrison?” Keith joked, slowly relaxing as Shiro rested his chin against Keith’s shoulder.  Shiro hummed in agreement, his fingers tapping against Keith’s belly.

      “Even more sure than that,” Shiro murmured, perfectly content to just stay where they were forever.  It was Keith’s turn to hum, something noncommittal as he allowed Shiro to sway them both slightly from side to side.

      “We’re going to have to buy furniture,” Keith reminded him, nose scrunching up in annoyance.  He paused for a second, before quietly muttering “And a bed too, those things are fucking expensive.”

      “We’ll find something,” Shiro promised, as he dropped a reassuring kiss to Keith’s cheek.  Shiro couldn’t help smiling as Keith’s face immediately heated up from the contact.  Red was definitely a good color on Keith.


End file.
